Jealousy Bites Hard
by KemeikoGames ItOut
Summary: What happens when Flavio and Luciano come out to everyone at the world meeting, and what happens when a certain Germans jealousy gets the best of him. / 2pItacest hints of other incest/ (Rated M for language, and hints to sexual actions)
1. Chapter 1

_**Please Ger**_ _ **many just pl**_ _ **ease stop!**_

Character List

 _SOUTH ITALY: FLAVIO ROME ISLAND_

 _NORTH ITALY: LUCIANO VENICE TALIA_

 _GERMANY: LUTZ BEILSCHMIDT_

 _UNITED STATES OF AMERICA: ALLEN F. JONES_

 _ENGLAND: OLIVER KIRKLAND_

 _BELGIUM: BELL ANRI WEES_

 _NETHERLANDS: TOM WEES_

 _SPAIN: ANT FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO_

 _PORTUGAL: JAIME LISBON CARRIEDO_

 _CANADA: JAMES WILLIAMS_ _JAPAN: KURO HONDA_

 _PRUSSIA: GRIEL BEILSCHMIDT_ _Seborga: Remuno Talia_

 _BELARUS: NATITLY_ _Arlovskaya_

 _UKRAINE: KAT_ _CHERNENKO_ _CHINA: ZANG WANG_

 _LIECHTENSTEIN: LILZ ZWINGLI_

 _SWITZERLAND: VINE ZWINGLI_

 _FINLAND: TINTIN Väinämöinen_

 _SWEDEN: BEAR Oxenstierna_

 _TAIWAN: MIKI XIAO_ _HONG KONG: LIKO WANG_

 _SEALAND: PEET KIRKLAND_

 _FLORENCE: REN TALIA_ _LONDON: LINDY JONES_

* * *

 ** _NARRATOR'S POV_**

Today a world meeting was being held, ya these weeklong meeting were boring, annoying, and tiring, but every country has to go to them. When I say countries I mean actual countries, but embodied as humans, now since these people are countries they all fight a lot depending the countries. Some countries however are represented as two like Italy. Germany was there for a bit after the fall of Prussia who became East Germany, and the United States was from 1861 to 1865. So what's happening now let's go see. Most of them are calmly waiting for Lutz (Germany) to call their name for the roll call most people were quietly asleep, or fighting sleep, but mostly the countries are sending each other death glears across the room. Then there are the rear ones that are just looking around for tonights hookup (yes some of these men and a few women are that shady). Most of the eyes however were landing on the same bright little blond that was fast asleep snuggled into his northern half, most eyes looked away when Luciano(North Italy) looked at them coldly. He sighed annoyed, and gently stroked his fratellones hair. Flavio(South Italy) was sleeping peacefully snuggled into his fratellinos as he sat in Luciano's lap, Flavio was too tired to really try getting dressed in anything formal. So Flavio ended up showing up in a white baggy shirt that was thankfully hiding his little bump that only him and Luciano know about till, Luciano gives his announcement towards the end of the meeting. He was also wearing some skinny light blue jeans, rosy brown boots, a feather necklace for some reason, and his famous light pink glasses. Finally Lutz was done with the roll call not many countries were absent but the ones that where were probably just in the room asleep not wanting to deal with the others.

"ok so zhen let's see who has any announcements for this meeting…...hmm ok zhen so for zhe first half ve have America, Spain, England, Japan, Canada, and looks like Belgium zhen we talk about mob issues in our countries zhe rest the hour EVERY ONE GOT ZHAT!" Lutz saw many heads nod and sleeping ones groan and nuzzle into whatever was close, or whoever was close to them.

"Now zhen zhe second half zhe first hour vill be zalk of global warms zhe second hour vorld hunger, zhen zhe rest of zhe announcements zhat vill be Sweden, Liechtenstein, Finland vho should just say vhat he vants to say vith Sweden but vhatever, hmm Ukraine it seems, China, and Finally South I mean North and South Italy oddly. DOES EVERYONE GET ZHAT NOW SHUT UP AND ALLEN YOU GO!" there were a few fuck you said to Lutz's, but besides that Allen(America) stood up getting ready for his announcement.

"ok y'all i'm a goin' to make this short …..everybody the dang war is over now if y'all would be so freaking nice to stop tryin' to kill all my dang loved ones. This shit ain't goin' to help y'all, and I know some ya got some loved ones too that y'all don't want to get hurt so can we ya know stop the bullcrap like i guess a peace treaty or some shit?" Some of the people that took part in the war stated to have small little chats to think it through; Luciano looked down at Flavio moving some hair out of his face before he spoke.

"And you promise you won't pull any of your stupid shit!" Luciano grumbled looking up at the Native American crimson eyes meeting blood red ones, Allen nodded his head.

"Oliver will explain in a bit why this is important to me but i truly promise I won't do anything' to South or anyone else." Oliver (England) nodded his head to confirm what Allen was saying; Luciano clenched his jaw but nodded his head.

"Fine I will agree to this but i swear if you break it by harming on hair ONE I will make you life a living hell." Luciano grumbled madly, he stroked Flavio's hair a little just to make sure he stayed asleep. Soon everyone agreed to what Allen had to offer, then Ant (Spain) stood up to say what it was he needed to say.

"Ok so then that dumb stuff happened anyway you remember back when I owned some of you?" many people growled and some even started to yell at the Spaniard there was some pissed off Italian and Dutch echoing off the walls, as Luciano and Bell(Belgium) yelled at Ant.

"Mio fratello non riusciva nemmeno a guardare se stesso con a piangere,quindi non ti comporti come quello che avete fatto non era niente stronzo!" Luciano yelled angrily at Ant, but he covered Flavio's ears first.

"Je hebt geen idee hoeveel tijd Tom maakte me wakker schreeuwen in de nacht over stupide nachtmerries dat je hem je idioot gaf!" Bell complained and gestured to Tom (Netherlands), the poor dutch man was shaking.

"Ik wil niet terug naar spanje iets IETS maar dat" Tom mumbled to himself loud enough for them to hear for a while, Ant just rolled his eyes.

"Can I please fucking continue you damn assholes ok well my gran hermano Jaime …." Ant gestured to Portugal, who waved happily at everyone till his little brother gave him a dark look. "Ok so anyway Jaime convinced me into doing this for all my ex-slaves." Everyone looked at him coldly not trusting anything that comes from his mouth; he sighed and rolled his eyes. He left the room and came back with a couple big boxes.

" Ahora mi jefe no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero tengo que hacer esto. these boxes hold anything and probably extra money and other stuff I took or made off my slaves …. and sí I know I can't give back something that it took during my dark age." he look at the sleeping Flavio sadly when he said that, which caused Luciano to hold his fratello closer."And I will never be able to give those things back but please Puede que poco a poco empezar a perdonar mis errores." He went and sat down, and Jaime gently patted his back telling him he did well. He just groaned as everyone gave him dirty looks, even people he didn't own at any point in time. Everyone slowly calmed down and Oliver stood up.

"Uh well that is very nice of you to do Ant, oh yes on to my point in this announcement…. James." Oliver looked over at James (Canada), the Canadian groaned and looked at him.

"Ya what ya want Oliver better make this good!" James grumbled, Oliver just smiled softly.

"Me and Allen wanted you to know that you were going to be a uncle in eight to seven month we had to use the meeting since you refused are calls and keep yourself locked away in your woods every day since we lost-" Every one cut Oliver off.

"WE DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" Oliver whimpered, but after that they said sorry to the poor guy. With a kid coming makes sense as to why Allen wanted that peace agreement

"I have more to say …..And i'm sorry to bring him up everyone so yes I also need a shopping buddy to help me plan something so …..Luciano." Some people snickered, Luciano groaned

"Sì, what do you fucking want i'm not shopping with you." Oliver started to laugh.

"Oh dear no not you love, I just wanted you to tell Flavi to meeting me next week for tea so we could do the planning then." Oliver slowly sat down holding his sides from the laughter; Luciano rolled his eyes but nodded his head anyway. Kuro(Japan) slowly and calmly stood up, he sighed and looked at everyone annoyed.

"I know we're not supposed to ask about HIM since after World War II but i'm going to make a book explaining the life of every country present and past so the future if any fucking come will know about them and us so I must ask question about ALL countries thank you." Kuro sat down and many people groaned and deflated of any joy. James shot Kuro a dark look, as he slowly stood up.

"You all know what day is coming right."

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THE RULE Of NOT TALKING ABOUT HIM WHY DO WE KEEPING BRAKING IT CAN WE PLEASE STOP!" One of the female countries's screamed madly, James shot them a look and growled.

"Shut up we're all going to Grell's grave even if I have to make half of you!" James growled madly at them.

"I …..Already made my …..Weekly trip to Prussia's grave i'll stay ho-" Flavio tiredly mumbled from Luciano's lap before he fell asleep again, James looked at him and sighed saying that all of Italy didn't have to go but the rest did, and everyone else groaned or whined. Bell didn't ask much asked who was all going to her wedding people answered and she sat down. So everyone talked about the problems the mob was having on their country, bad or good for an hour before lunch.

"OK ZHEN ZHAT'S ZHE FIRST ZWO HOURS JOU HAVE A HOUR FOR LUNCH!" Lutz yelled and three fourth the world ran out the room, only a few stayed cause they were asleep, or in Luciano's case had a person using you as a pillow. Luciano sighed softly he stroked Flavio's hair, and kissed his forehead causing Flavio to wiggle around and blink his eyes open.

 ** _FLAVIO POV_**

I blinked my eyes opened to see my Luciano. I smiled softly at him, and leaned up a tiny bit and kissed his cheek. He got a little pink color to his cheek, no one else would have noticed it since his skin was a peru color but I have seen him blush enough to finally see a difference.

"Flavio you freaking idiot you're lucky no one is awake in here!" Luciano grumbled madly into my ear, I shivered a little. Then looked at him with a pout, Luciano always loses to my pouts.

"B-But Luci were telling everyone at the end of the meeting not like it matters." I told him softly and put my hands on my stomach, I smiled softly when Luciano put one of his hands over mine.

"I know…..but it's still supposed to be a secret till then." he mumbled into my hair. I smiled softly not paying attention, even when Luciano asked me a question.

"Flavio are you going to tell me or not!" He kind of hissed at me, I blinked at him confusedly. He sighed and rolled his eyes, than he poked my stomach with a small smirk. "The baby idiot what are the names you came up with." I giggled.

"Oh I was thinking that if it was a boy we could name him Ren Florence Talia but if it's a girl Ree Florenca Island…..what do you think." Luciano looked at me a little confused.

"Why is the baby only getting my last name if it's a boy?" He tightened his grip around me some, and buried his nose into my neck. He sighed, than mumbled something against my neck. I giggled, and leaned into him.

"What was that fratello? You have to speak up for me to hear." I giggled when his ear went a little pink; He gave a little groan and looked up at me.

"I said. I am going to fucking make your last name Talia like it's supposed to fucking be." I smiled softly, and gave him a gentle kiss. I felt his lips turn into a little smirk before he pulled away; I nuzzled into him with a small yawn. He kissed my head, and held me tightly.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Want me to bring you back anything Fal?" I gave a little hum as I thought, then nodded my head.

"Sì I want some gelato." I said tiredly and leaned into him; he nodded his head and kissed mine.

"I'll see what I can do." He picked me up and gently put me back in the chair, I yawned and snuggled into the chair as I fell into the void of sleep.

 ** _LUCIANO POV_**

I watched him fall asleep for a bit. I sighed, and made my way to the door so I could go get who knows what to eat. As soon as I got close to the dining area I could just hear all the other annoying countries, I slowly opened the door hoping to at least get myself ready to face these idiots again. As I opened the door I blinked at half the people making out, and the other half yelling at their family members. I just groaned, and left looks like i'm going to have to go buy something at least I won't go out of my way to get Flavio his gelato now. I was expecting to ride down in the elevator alone, but someone hates me when I say someone I mean Lutz. I groaned annoyed when he stopped the doors from closing.

"What the FUCK do you want Lutz." I groaned at him really annoyed with him, he just shrugged.

"Vell I vas going to ask jou a question." He looked over, and smirked at me. Ok one i'm confused, two i'm annoyed, so I groan.

"Then hurry up and ask you damn asshole." I growled angrily, all I wanted was to be alone in a elevator go get something anything to eat and get my pregnant fratello/boyfriend some damn gelato, but no oh no some had to ruin that.

"Vell i vas voundering if jou vould like zo go on a date vith me?" That THAT'S why he ruined my solo elevator ride, I groaned angrily. Thank god the damn doors opened, I gave Lutz's a cold look.

"No now leave me the hell alone!" I made my way to the exit of the UN building, and drowned out Lutz's pitifully asking why I was refusing. As soon as I step foot out the UN I forgot all about what country I was in, and thanks to Flavio I know what i'm at least going to buy a surprise small cup of gelato for Flavio,and they better have cinnamon flavored gelato. The kid likes the stuff to much so Flavio has been making a lot of cinnamon related foods, which i'm now addicted to it. Anyway small surprise cup for Flavio, and a large for me with a little let's say red wine on top. Flavio will probably try to steal half of mine anyway, looks like i'm in Lithuania cause the first gelato shop I see says Grietininiai ir tortas this is going to be a nightmare. I walk into the store and there's white and green everywhere too much green.

"Uh ciao poina palaukite nusispjauti i tai, sere ….pasakykite man, jums speek kai italų?" The person named uh Tor just looked at me, and shook his head I groaned.

"Anglų?" the man shook his head. I growled madly and started to just curse.

"Maledizione merda ho dovuto ottenere l'unica persona che non si può parlare nulla!" the stupid human looked at me scared, and confused

"I-I potest loqui Latin." I sighed well that's something,nonno taught me Latin when he took me away from Flavio before he died.

"Bene potest i nunc mei tuleris ordinem" The man nodded his head and got out a notepad.

"domine mi quid velis?" I looked up at the board for a bit to make sure they have what I want.

"Ok velim tam parvum quicquam grande cinnamomum et glacies crepito." He wrote everything down then went back to make the orders, he came back holding two cups. He handed me a large one and the small one, whatever Flavio got it had blueberries in it with what looked like cake chunks, and it was purple and white. The guy shrugged, and gave me my change.

"Suus ' hyacintho baca caseum crustulam." Ok then hope Flavio likes blueberries. I walk back over to the UN with.

"merda merda fottermi suoi nove cinquanta cinque oh fottermi!" I cursed angrily fuck the elevator i'm taking the fucking stairs, I burst through the meeting door thankfully not spilling any of the gelato.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING FRATELLO!" many people that were asleep or not paying attention to Lutz looked at me fearfully. I may of also woke up my poor fratello,but at least the people that were trying to swarm him went back to their sets damn perverts. Flavio looked at me with a pouty face, but when I lift up the gelato that pout was replaced with one of his amazing bright smiles. I handed him his gelato, he stood up so i could sit in my chair only to have him flop down into my lap. I let out some kind of oufe sound.

"Grazies fratello." He started to happily eat his gelato; I shook my head and stuck a spoon full of cinnamon into my mouth. Flavio sat eating his gelato energetically till he saw mine; he tilted his head cutely looking at my cup. I raised my eyebrow at him even though I know what he wanted.

"What fratello?" His eyes started to sparkle, as his spoon hung from his mouth.

"What did you get fratello?" I gently removed the spoon from his mouth and replaced it with mine full of cinnamon. He licked his lips with a wonder sparkling in his eyes, he smiled softly at me.

"Fratello got cinnamon hehe…. are you putting any blood on it can I have some to-" I shut him up shoving a spoon of his blueberry cheesecake into his mouth. He sighed softly and ate his gelato taking that as a no. He was right it was a no; don't want that kid getting addicted to blood before he's even born.

"North Italy vhat do jou zhink about global varming?" I blinked at them Lutz confusedly.

"Shit….uh Flavio you made this report right?" Flavio shook his head, and uncomfortably ate his gelato.

"I did the world hunger one you did the mob one we were supposed to do it last night to-get-her." Flavio blushed a little, and fiddled with his gelato cup. Well that explains it nothing ever gets done when there is wine or something alcoholic besides like an hour, or three of heated sex.

"Well we had something but we left it with are fratellino so ya…" Everyone nodded their heads someone pulled out their phone.

"Ok zhen someone call Seborga." Lutz told the people with their phones out.

"I'll just do it like you people will know are fratellino's number." Flavio pulled out his phone and quickly found are fratello's number.

 ** _FLAVO POV_**

I found Remuno's number. I got up and headed to the door as it rang. This idiot better say something good.

"Ciao why the hell-" I took my sunglasses off the moment I got in the hallway.

"Ciao fratellino your fratellone's need your help now shut up and listen si got it good global warming what do you think about it." I heard him start to kind of panic on the other end.

"G-Grande Fratellone I uh I si uh si I can make a report of the top of my head for you I-I know what to do …..don't hurt me." I smiled, and felt a chuckle slip my lips.

"Oh don't worry I won't as long as you don't fuck me and Luciano over keep that part in mind ok Remuno."

"S-Si Flavio si i promise." He started to silently sight a prayer. I walked back into the room pretend screaming on the phone.

"YOU FOUND IT OH GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH PICCOLO FRATELLINO!" Every one gave me a look since I still did have my glasses. I saw Luciano holding his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. I walked over and sat down on his lap, and put my phone on speaker.

"Ok vell zhen guten tag to you Remuno."

"Ya ya ciao to you Germany can we hurry this up I have things to do." Little Remuno grumbled madly over the phone. I laughed softly because it's funny how Lutz just pisses off every single living thing.

"Oh really like what?"

"Oh my god homicide and sleep there are you happy!" Lutz whole face went pale. I snickered a little, and took Luciano's galeto. So the meetings when along ok Remuno's thoughts on global warming where pretty interesting something about sending people to china to fix all that damn pollution.

"Ja zhank jou all of Italy and Seborga zhat was a good presentation even if you gave it." me and my fratellos mumbled asshole at the same time.

"Well grazie, credo but truthfully i'll just do anything to keep my grande fratellone happy." a few people raised their eyebrows when me, and Luciano started to break down laughing are asses off. My phone died a few minutes after that. I put my glasses back on for the talk over world hunger since it was my report can't be cussing up a report now can I. So after I gave my report on world hunger everyone said there announcement I only got slips of them because I was worried about mine and Luciano's. From what I got Bear (Sweden) is no longer fighting to win Tintin's (Finland) heart go him. Lilz (Liechtenstein) talked about people needing to stop trying to fuck Vine (Switzerland) and that she lost her notes, gun, and hair things ok then. Tintin was talking about a I party a got a boyfriend party I think, Kat(Ukraine) was talking about Natalie's (Belarus) birthday coming up, and finally Zang (China) started talking about people shouldn't blame him for the world's global warming.

"Ok zhen all of Italy it's jou zurn now." I froze a when Lutz said that. Who wouldn't one were about to come out as a couple these people are blind if they still can't see it, and two were going to tell everyone that i'm pregnant and yes it's also Luciano's. I don't know why people always think I wouldn't be faithful if I was with someone is it how I talk, or act I don't get it. I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked up Luciano was looking down at me with gentle eyes. He mouthed _come on you can do it_ I took a calming breath, and nodded my head. We stood up and Luciano pulled me to his side. He gave my head a quick kiss before he addressed the rest of the countries.

"So~" Luciano dragged his so out. " Flavio is pregnant six months tomorrow right." I nodded my head softly. I heard a lot of gasp from around since everyone thought I was single.

"Who is the father Flavi and since when have you been seeing someone…... unless oh Flavi did someone in the room attack you?" Oliver kind of whined as he asked his questions. Luciano growled, and held me close.

"No…...No one fucking forced my frattello into anything." Luciano snapped at Oliver. Oliver looked at us confused for bit.

"Then who is the father?" I took a calming breath, and squeezed Luciano's hand.

"The father is Luc-" I got cut off when Luciano just blurted out.

"It's me….It's my bambino that's in Fal." I leaned into Luciano some and I felt his grip tighten. Everyone was just looking at us as if we just murdered all their families, then people started cheering and tossing money at people.

"YES THEY FINALLY ADMITTED IT YES!" The people that were getting their money taken were looking at us shocked.

"V-Vhat jour dating AND SOUTH IS PREGNANT VHAT!" Lutz looked at us with eyes mixed with anger, shock, and sadness. I hide behind Luciano to hide from those mean magenta eyes, they weren't gentle at all. Luciano grumbled, and actually did his best at hiding me he always did worry about how his close friends would react to our coming out.

"Si we are dating. Had a fratello's with benefits thing for twenty years till we said fuck it and have been fully dating for five years now…...and you know what I don't give a shit what you think or say, but if you lay a hand on my Flavio I won't hesitate to murder your jealous ass." Luciano growled madly at Lutz. Many people turned to look all were shooting Lutz dark looks.

"Got a problem with Incest meu amigo."Jaime asked looking at Lutz confusedly as he held Ant's hand who was giving Lutz a death glear.

"Looks like you're not coming to mine and Tom's wedding." Bell mumbled hugging on her brother's arm

"So you wourd make fun of my sister Miki and brother Liko if they were here as werr." Kuro grumbled madly. Lutz was just frozen in place not knowing what to say he let out a low growl before he ran out the meeting room. Luciano turned around after Lutz left, and I nuzzled my face into his chest. He sighed and stroked my hair.

"Come one Fal you need some rest." I looked at him confusedly.

"But Luci i have been asleep the whole meeting." Luciano kissed my ear, than gave me a look. Oh he means that kind of sleep.

"Oh~ si si sleep sounds amazing right now." Luciano smirked, and offered me his hand. I giggled and held onto his whole arm instead Luciano shook his head.

"You're ridiculous." I just shrugged, and smiled brightly at Luciano. He chuckled, and kissed my head. It was a nice quiet and happy walk to our hotel room.

"One thing Luci." He sighed.

"Si what is it." I giggled

"Can you try to remember i'm almost six months pregnant and not fuck me as roughly as last night." He smirked, and shook his head.

"Sorry fratello no can do." Luciano pulled me close to his chest and kissed my ear, and whispered softly. "Were not stopping till you forget you age to night." I felt my cheeks heat fast.

"B-but were like one thousand five hundred and forty years old how will i even be able to forget that." Luciano groaned.

"Fine i'll make you forget the number of year we've been unified." I nodded my head.

"Ok that won't be too hard it's been like a hundred and fifty five years." Luciano blinked a few times, than shook his head.

"Fal your have the damn memory of a book." I giggled.

"And you don't." He sighed, and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me tightly.

"I only remember important shit like the day I got you back after world war 2, the exact day we were unified not the year or the month just the day, I know the number of years we have been apart all together one thousand four hundred and fifty six, but you know my favorite day of my life so far was when you called me at three in the morning three months ago telling me you were three months pregnant." I snuggled my head into his chest with a soft smile.

"And you dropped everything in Florence and ran the whole way home spending the rest of the day fussing over me and trying to talk to the bambino." Luciano sighed softly, and kissed my head. He squeezed me in are huge and actually smiled at me, instead of a stupid smirk or something. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, and kissed him softly. As our kissed grew more, and more heated my arms tighten around Luciano's neck. He held me as close as possible with his left arm, and his right hand gently messing with my hair. I hummed softly when Luciano licked my bottom lip I gave him permission to explore my mouth for the umpteenth time. We where both enjoying our make out session, but I felt this sharp pain in my side. I pulled away, and started coughing up a good amount of blood. I looked down to see a big blood staring forming around a knife lodged into my liver I felt myself swing from foot to foot, as my vision got blurry. Before I blacked out I remember hearing Luciano scream my name many times, and I saw the worry in his face. The only thing I was thinking about was the baby it won't make it.

"I-It won't make it." Luciano keep looking at me. His mind froze hunting for something to do to help me. "The baby …..Luci~" I remember falling into Luciano's but everything else is just black.

 ** _LUCIANO POV_**

"FAL NO NO FLAVIO SHIT SHIT! Fal please no." He was out cold my Fratello was slowly going cold as I ran to any hospital anything just anything. His words keep flowing through my ears, like hell i will let anything die today. I bust into the hospital that was down the road, and just screamed for any kind of help. The doctors rushed to use I told them are names and they went to hunt down all the countries special doctor there is one in every country maybe two depending the country size. The doctor ran in a hurry I was still holding Flavio's limp body in my arms keeping his left ear over my heart, and crying softly. I saw the female doctor kneel in front of us.

"Mr. North Italy what is the problem." I slowly uncurled myself from around Flavio's body. I looked up at her probably looking like a mess with blood everywhere and my eyes puffy from crying.

"Please…..save them." Two men took Flavio from me, and rushed him into the back of the hospital. I panicked at first but another doctor was able to get me to agree I don't even remember how. It felt like days till I got any new I finally saw the doctor after seven hours though. She looked like she just failed her job, she better pray she didn't or I am killing everything and anything.

"So Mr. North Italy I have good and sadly bad new…...the bad news is that we were not able to save the child but Mr. South Italy is fine he is just in a coma for now we are not sure when he'll wake up though…..well looks like I miss counted I had two bad news's and one good." I stood there frozen we lost it we lost the bambino Flavio was right.

"...Can I see him?" The doctor nodded her head, and led me to his room. He had a machine giving him oxygen right now I pulled a chair over to his bed I sat down grabbing his hand, and layed my head on his stomach. I squeezed his hand, and sighed I sat there listening to his heart monitor till some of the other countries showed first was Jaime and Ant, then Bell and Tom, and Oliver showed last because he wanted all the details.

"So Luciano what happened why did we all get a call about South Italy and maybe you mis-...Oh dear what happened to poor Flavi!" I winced the moment I heard Oliver's voice. I sighed this will be a long chat.

"Someone threw a knife at him when we weren't paying attention to stuff around us." I buried my face in Flavio's stomach. I heard Oliver sigh, and then walk over to me he patted my back some.

"Luciano dear is he ok." I nodded my head, than looked up at Flavio's face.

"S-Si he's fine he's just in a coma for now." Oliver nodded his head, and rubbed my back a little more then stopped his pregnancy is probably getting to him that or he is slowly going into full insanity.

"Well how about the Ba-"

"Don't…..Fal lost too much blood before i got here he lost it." I heard Oliver gasp softly.

"Oh Flavi what a horrible awaking you'll have." I saw Oliver move some hair out of Flavio's face.

"No he knew it wouldn't make it he told me before he blacked out." I kissed Flavio's hand, and stood up. Oliver looked at me confusedly. I raised an eyebrow. "What visiting hours are over we have to leave or will get trouble or something." I walked over, and unlocked one of the windows. Oliver giggled softly.

"Oh of course but looks like you won't be gone for long." I chuckled, and shook my head.

"...He'll be scared if he wakes up alone I have to make sure he won't... come on let's go. " So Oliver and I left, but I went back later that night. It took Flavio six days to wake up. I had left to go get a quick something because Flavio would have been pissed to find I hadn't eaten once since the accident. So I didn't get to see him wake up it was actually Lutz that did how do I know I just walked past him in the hall. I entered the room Flavio was sitting up in the bed looking out the window, with hands in his lap.

"Fal?" He didn't move a muscle.

"He's dead." My eyes widen but went to normal after bit.

"Uh what? What do you mean Fal." He looked over at me with sad eyes, and placed his hand over his stomach. I saw tears start to build up in his eyes behind his glasses.

"Ren he's dead i had one job and I failed at it." He covered his eyes with his hands, and started to fully cry. I gently moved his hands away from his eyes, and shook my head.

"No Fal it's not your fault that the bambino didn't make it some idiot bastard killed him not you." I kissed his head. He sniffled, and slowly sank into the hospital bed. I snuggled next him wrapping my arms around his stomach, and rested my chin on his head. "Hey if you want when you feel ready we could try again and this time it will be on purpose and not a three month surprise." He smiled a little, but it was soon whipped away from his face as his eyes slowly filled with pain, fear, sadness, regret, then stopped on depression.

"No…..it won't work." What the baby thing god he is ridiculous sometimes.

"What are you talking about if we try again i swear it won't di-" He looked at me sadly.

"No Luciano not the baby thing ….this history has proven we have only been around each other a total of 84 years are whole life's you remember how old we are right." I froze is he? Let's not push it he may just be sad about the baby's death.

"A thousand five hundred and forty years old…..right." He nodded his head, and looked out the window.

"Through those years of living we have only been able to be around each other for eighty four years….what more proof do we need…..we need to open are lavender and crimson eye's and understand we're not going to work…...and the first clue is that we're fratello's." He chuckled painfully. "Twin fratello's at that but the last clue is Ren's death…..so North." Everything crumbled the minute North slipped his lips. I stood up not looking at him knowing if I did it would just lead to tears.

"Ya I get it ….so South i'll see you around at meeting and monthly family shit Remuno holds." I slowly walked out the room holding my head down so none of the humans could see me cry. I left Lithuania, and went home not wanting to see the world at the time.

 ** _LUTZ POV (surprised lol ya I know you were)_**

I walked into South Italy's room. He was just sitting there crying his eyes out silently I smirked looks like he did as i asked.

"So you did it i'm guessing." As soon as i opened my mouth anything and everything was getting thrown at me.

"GET OUT GET OUT haven't you done enough first my son now this." I chuckled softly.

"All for good reasons South you didn't have to agree unless you know wanted to risk yours and Luciano's life just so you could doing that sinful shit." South looked at his heads shaking.

"Why….Why did i agree." I chuckled.

"Because you don't want me to oh not almost actually kill you and Luciano next time we meet." I heard him growl softly as he reached for his glasses. I grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the bed. "Now South there is no need for any of that now remember you can't tell anyone of today or well your age as a country will be cut short." I backed away from the now frozen in place South Italy so happy I talked to Ant before I came here, because that shut up the idiot fast i'll have to thank Ant later even though he won't know why.

"Anyway thanks South i'll just leave now please remember would hate to see Luciano more broken than what he probably is because you just die out of nowhere would ruin him." I heard an in human like shriek come from South's room as I left part one done onto part two aka get a crimson eyed devil into bed.

* * *

Italian: Fratellone- Big brother

Fratellino- Little brother

mio fratello non riusciva nemmeno a guardare se stesso con a piangere,quindi non ti comporti come quello che avete fatto non era niente stronzo- My big brother couldn't even look at himself without crying so don't you act like what you have done was nothing you asshole

Maledizione merda ho dovuto ottenere l'unica persona che non si può parlare nulla- damn it shit i had to get the one person that can't speak anything

Nonno- Grandpa

Merda merda fottermi suoi nove cinquanta cinque oh

fottermi- shit shit fuck me its nine fifty five oh fuck me

Grazie, credo- thanks i guess

Ti amo davvero- I really love you

Mi manchi- I miss you

Mi manchi anche tu- I miss you too

Dutch: je hebt geen idee hoeveel tijd Tom maakte me wakker schreeuwen in de nacht over stupide nachtmerries dat je hem je idioot gaf- You have no idea how many time Tom woke me up screaming in the night over stupide nightmares that you gave him you idiot

Ik wil niet terug naar spanje iets IETS maar dat- I don't want to go back to spain anything ANYTHING but that

Spanish:gran hermano- Big brother

ahora mi jefe no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero tengo que hacer esto- Now my boss didn't agree to this but i must do this

Puede que poco a poco empezar a perdonar mis errores- Can you slowly start to forgive my mistakes

Lithuanian: Grietininiai ir tortas- Cream and cake

Poina- Mrs

palaukite nusispjauti i tai, sere- wait damn i mean sir

pasakykite man, jums speek kai italų- please tell me you speak some italian

Anglų- English

Latin: potest loqui- Can speak

bene potest i nunc mei tuleris ordinem- Good so can i now may you take my order

domine mi quid velis- Yes what would you like sir

ok velim tam parvum quicquam grande cinnamomum et glacies crepito- Ok so i would like a large cinnamon and a small of anything ice-cream

suus ' hyacintho baca caseum crustulam- It's blue berry cheese cake


	2. Chapter 2

**_FLAVIO POV_**

I just laid down looking up at the ceiling in my bedroom at my house on Sardinia. I actually never thought I would be here again not after WWII I thought I would be back in Lombardy with Luciano, calmly waiting for Ren to come. To bad a dick named Lutz had to ruin it. I just hummed quietly trying not to think about them, but I was awaken from my trance when I heard knocking on the door.

"UH GRANDE FRATELLONE I CAME TO CHEEK ON YOU." I sighed soft looks like Remuno is paying me a visit. I slowly got up, and went to open my door. I was meet to my youngest fratello with his ink black hair and oxford blue army outfit.

"Ciao Mun." I forced a little smile for him. He just sighed, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Stop grande fratellone you can cry I saw all the hospital and hotel video tapes I know you didn't want to leave fratellone." I sniffled, and buried my face into his chest. I cried my heart out, and Remuno just let me cry he also patted my head a couple of times.

"It hurts Remuno it really does I love him so much but if I tell him i'll be killed or will both be killed." he nodded his head, and whipped some tears off my cheeks.

"Si I know Fal-Fal I know." We just stood there in my doorway me crying my eyes out and Remuno patting my head and holding me as I do. After a while Remuno calmed me down, and sent me to bed for the rest of the day. I woke up the next morning to find Remuno still there asleep on the couch I chuckled, and went to make some breakfast. Cinnamon muffins with bacon, and maybe eggs not sure on that part. Halfway through my baking Remuno stumbled in he stared at me for a while which is kind of creep since he only has one eye he lost the other one in a fight with Oliver's little brother Peet or something.

"Uh Remuno your creeping me out with the one black eye and solid white one." He blinked his eyes then covered his white one.

"Sorry Fal-Fal it's just …...it's like only eight in the morning i'm too tired to think why are you a wake." I giggled, and waved my spatula around.

"I'm a morning person most the time. Hungry?" He just nodded his head, and sat down when he did his head flopped right onto the table. I laughed softly, and smiled gently as I sat his plate down.

"You're so much like our fratello you know that." He looked up at me annoyed, but nodded his head after a bit. We silently ate till he broke it.

"I have to leave to see fratello soon." I sat my fork down, and sighed.

"Ok then I don't want him to worry about you. You should get going Mun." He sighed, and got up putting our plates away.

"I'm going but will you be ok Fal-Fal." He turned around, and was looking down at me.

"Si I think so Mun." He sighed, and ruffled my hair.

"God you're so short." I smoothed out my hair, and shrugged.

"Luciano thought my height was adorable." Remuno started to laugh.

"Because he could fucking sleep standing up if needed well anyway I have to go cheer up Fal-Fal ok." I giggled, and nodded.

"I'm going to Florence in a bit so i'll be fine." I watched from my window as that Oxford blue blur of my piccolo fratellino disappear. I stretched and went upstairs to change in fashionable yet comfortable outfit. I was getting ready to go on my trip to Florence for the day I had a handbag, a video recorder, my phone, and myself. So I took a boat to Rome then walked to Florence from there I turned the Video recorder on the moment I entered the Florence borders.

"Ciao everyone isn't Florence just lovely this time of the year…...such a lovely time of the year such great weather not to hot or too warm my third favorite place besides Venice and Sardinia. Oh look some people of Florence."

"Ciao bello are you recording Florence."

"Si I am it's my third favorite city in Italy after all."

"Ok let's cut the recording short how would you like to go on a date bello."

"Uh no thank you girls i'm actually homosexual." The girls start to pout mumbling things about a dirty sinner.

"Well that's Italian's for you so yup just another lov-" The recorder is now pointing at an alley where bright lights are flashing from color to color, and such. The recorder slowly moves towards the alley.

"I have seen this…..my piccolo Fratellino was born last time I saw it though…...but i'm in a city not a micro nation or anything so what the heck is happening." The bright lights faded, and the camera gets a look of a bundle of red blankets the recorder is slowly sat on the ground so it records Flavio walking up to the blankets, and gasping. The camera sees Flavio uncover a little baby's face. It has peru skin, his dark sienna hair with an odd curl poking out the blankets now. Flavio rubbed the baby's cheek softly.

"Ciao Florence i'm South Italy…..welcome to your second chance Ren." Flavio snuggled the baby, and the camera died when the baby opened his tiny crimson eyes, and smiled at Flavio.

I took the bambino home he is so cute looks just like Luciano it's probably because Luciano is his dad in the first place, but let's not get into my theory this being my dead baby. So I have been recording the little guy for a bit he's so adorable he can say few things like his name, momo what he calls me, and moon for when Remuno comes over. He is so cute I swear he curls up into a little ball when he sleeps, and he snuggles anyone that holds him no matter what. I sighed softly putting the camera, recorder away so it could charge. I walked over to the playpen that Remuno bought for little Ren. I looked down to see Ren sound asleep curled around a plushy tomato I gave him the day I found him. I smiled softly, and gently picked him up taking him to my room without waking him up thank the lord for that. I covered him up, and kissed his head he got a tiny smile on his face at that. I giggled softly, and walked over to the dresser to check my phone I have like Five missed messages.

"Oi Flavio é Jaime you know there's a world meeting in five days right ok just checking."

"Así Flavio es Ant Jaime told you we have a meeting yesterday it's in four day remember that idiot."

"Oke Flavio is het Bell meeting three days got it good bye."

"Flavio het is je vriend Tom we have a meeting in two days so fun right well uh bye Fal's." So the last one is from a hour ago, and it's from why him.

"Ciao South we have a stupid meeting tomorrow and every one say's you're not answering so I tried well don't make me fucking come drag you too the meeting it's in your house anyway it's like a hour walk don't be late cause I really don't want to have to see your house after everything so just be there." I sighed softly tomorrow huh I sighed softly, and started to call Remuno.

"Ciao who is it" I heard Remuno mumble some insults at getting woken up

"Oh Ciao piccolo fratellino." I heard some rustling on the other end till Remuno answered.

"Flavio what do you need it's eleven at night." That late really dear lord.

"I'm so sorry Remuno but I was calling to see if you can watch your nephew tomorrow cause there's a world meeting which will probably take a few days and-"

"I'm sorry Fal-Fal but the micro Nations are holding a meeting tomorrow as well i'm going to bed now good night get some rest ok bye." He hung up after I sighed, and put my phone on charge. I packed me, and Ren a bag for the stupid weeklong meeting. It was twelve thirty when I was done so I laid down, and held Ren just to make sure he didn't fall as I fell into the darkness of sleep.

The next morning I took a shower which washed out all my lemon yellow hair dye. Leaving with my real hair color onyx black with lavender tips I sighed not having time to dye it. I threw on my black army outfit since I can actually wear it now with my baby bump gone, and all. Once I got myself dressed I put Ren in a long cream shirt with some tan skinny jeans, and some brown boots. He laughed his adorable little head off the whole time it was so cute. I got myself a cinnamon muffin to eat, and got Ren a bottle. He's not old enough for real food yet well he probably is but i'm in a hurry it's seven thirty, and the meeting normally starts at nine Luciano said it's a hour walk so I need to get going.

"Ready to go meet all of momo's friends Renny." He patted my cheek, and laughed.

"Momo." I smiled softly, and kissed his head. We made our way to the meeting place Ren riding on my shoulders the whole time. We got there at eight fifty one. I stopped for some coffee, which was a mistake because I was almost late to the meeting. I walked into the meeting room, and everything went silent. Everyone was now staring at me not sure if it's because of Ren or my hair probably both.

"VHAT THE FUCK DID JOU STEAL A CHILD." I held Ren a little protectively when Lutz spoke up.

"No i'm not cold like some of you." Everyone looked at me confusedly.

"Adopt it." I shook my head.

"it vas left on jour doorstep…..mein gott it looks a lot like Luciano." At the Luciano walked through the door, but froze when he entered.

"What the hell Fal …..what kind of black magic am I fucking staring at…..and what happened to you always dyeing your hair lemon." I sighed softly and looked at him with gentle eyes.

"I didn't have time to dye it this morning and it fits with my outfit more now that I think about it, and this is Ren he's not black magic he was given a second chance as I like to think of it I have video of how I found him if you don't believe me." Luciano sighed, and shook his head.

"You have never lied to me before why would you start." He walked over to his set I sighed softly as others asked to see the video. I handed Kuro my recorder.

"Can you set it up for me Kuro I don't know how to." He nodded his head.

"Hai Fravio I wirr do just that for you." I smiled softly and went to my set which was in between Russia and Seychelles. Russia shyly played with Ren as the video's I took of him played. Many people still didn't believe me but they were smart and kept their stupid mouths shut. Ren yawned softly, and nuzzled into my chest I kissed his head. I took him over to the window seat it had many pillows on it soft enough well it should be. I laid him down, and kissed his head I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Luciano handing me his jacket I tilted my head in confusion he sighed.

"It's so my nephew doesn't get cold." I looked at his jacket for a while. Luciano looked at me confusedly."You think of me as his uncle right." I looked away for a minute before I turned, and covered my bambino up with Luciano's jacket. "Fal! FlaVIO! FLAVIO ROMA!"

"His name is Ren Florence Talia like I said it would be if he turned out to be a boy I won't change it because i'm not blind and can see that there is no way you can be anything besides his dad." I stood up and turned around to see Luciano with a face of complete shock. After a bit it changed to a face of rage he growled softly.

"How the hell am I supposed to get over you when you act like this Fal." I bit my lip, and looked away.

"I don't know you have to do that on your own." Everyone was looking at use confusedly.

"Wait Luciano Flavi you and broke up when." I sighed, and looked at the floor.

"Flavio broke it off after he woke up." Oliver put a hand over his mouth.

"Flavi why you looked so happy with Luciano." I didn't answer I just walked to my set. Everyone keep sending Lutz dirty looks cause they one hate him, two he's annoying, and three he laughed the whole time me and Luciano talked about the break up. After all of that I just tuned out the rest of the meeting not wanting to be here in the first place soon the lunch break came. I went over to check on Ren he blinked up at me.

"How long have you been up bambino." He smiled, and made you grabby hands at me.

"MOMO." I picked him up giggling I nuzzled my cheek into his. He laughed happy. " Momo momo momo MOMO."

"Si bambino what is it are you hungry." Ren patted my cheek. "I will get you a bottle then bambino." I turned around to everyone just staring at me. "What."

"Flavi teach me how to mother teach teach. Teach me how to mother." I stared at Oliver for a good minute.

"What the heck Oliy?"

"I'm sorry poppet Allen made me but really can you teach me how to mother I am four months along now after all." Soon a lot of others were raising their hands yelling me too.

"WHAT THE HELL." I just left that craziness behind me. I went to my shared room with some other country I didn't check when I got there so it can be anyone. I made Ren a bottle, and lay back in the bed. I read a book most of the hour long lunch break. Ren sat in my lap just drinking his milk. At like eleven twenty Luciano walked in he went, and flopped down on the other bed.

"If I lift my head will I see South Italy and Florence." I put my book down, and looked at his bed.

"Si you will…...so we're sharing a room this time." Luciano groaned into his pillow.

"When don't we share a damn…..I want to see my son now toss him over." I gently walked over, placing Ren next to Luciano.

"I'm not tossing anything I did walk him over for you though so there." Luciano wrapped his arms around Ren and snuggled into him. He look like he was half asleep I made sure he was fully asleep before I leaned down and kissed their heads, but Luciano grabbed my wrist in his sleep and pulled me down onto the bed snuggling into me. He rested his chin on top of my head like he use to I sighed, and wrapped my hands around Ren and just leaned into Luciano listening to his heart beat. I just laid there enjoying the embrace till I saw that it was eleven fifty. I slowly wiggled out of Luciano's arms I grabbed Ren and put him on my bed since he was still asleep. I gently shook Luciano's arm to wake him up.

"Luciano the meeting will start really soon." He groaned pulling me back down onto the bed, and rolling over on top of me nuzzling his face into my neck.

"No….I don't …...wanna Fal….let's just sleep Fal." He nuzzled into my neck more I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulder, and sighed softly.

"Luci ….are you a wake." I waited a bit, but he didn't react to my voice so it seemed ok. "Ti amo davvero."

"Then why won't you let us be together?" My eyes widen, then slowly closed.

"Because something bad will happen if we are that's all I can say." Luciano snorted, and shook his head.

"You say that but I think it's bullshit and you're just worried about how people see you." I sighed sadly

"Luci you said it yourself that I don't lie to you and I don't care what others think you know that." Me and Luciano just stayed silent for a bit.

"Fal mi manchi." I hugged him tightly, and sniffled a little.

"Mi manchi anche tu." He kissed my temple, and nuzzled back into my neck.

"Let's just sleep till this damn world isn't fucking evil." I nuzzled into him.

"Be nice if we could." I didn't mean too, but I fell asleep in Luciano's arms that morning.

 ** _LUCIANO POV_**

It's been almost six months since Flavio and I broke up. We always end up sharing a room at meeting though so it could be worst. I get to see him and Ren one week a month, but Flavio is acting weird this month and i'm not sure why. I walked into this month's hotel room only to see Ren playing with his tomato plushy.

"Ren…...Where is your mom." He looked up at me, and smiled brightly. He got up and wobbled over to me hugging my leg.

"Daddy me daddy." I picked him up and he hugged my neck tightly. I gave his back a few pat before asking where Flavio was again.

"Ren where is your momo." He looked at me confusedly, then he pouted and snuggled into me.

"Dick got momo." Ok he calls a lot of people dick let's see if I can figure it out.

"Which dick Ren." He made a line across his cheek, and hid in my chest. So Lutz took Flavio off somewhere that doesn't sound fishy at all. I just stayed with Ren till he fell asleep. I strapped the kid into his car seat and left to find Flavio. It took me a while but I finally found him outside just staring at the fountain.

"Fal?" He didn't respond till I sat next to him. He jumped a little then looked at me sadly.

"Oh Luciano…..when did you arrive in London, England?" I looked at him for a bit.

"A hour but I got to the hotel thirty minutes ago." Flavio nodded his head. "I also put Ren to sleep." Flavio cringed when I said that.

"I….I forgot to go back to him …...i'm not as great of a mom people think I am." I wrapped my arm around him, and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"What did you and Lutz talk about." Flavio froze up at the mention of Lutz I looked at him confusedly as he got up.

"I have to go check on Ren….North…..were not allowed to share a hotel room anymore so next meeting you or I will have a single room." I grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell who decided this." He looked at the ground for a while.

"The Germanic and Nordics…...I think it was more the Germanics though." I growled, but let Flavio run off. Later that night I walked into the hotel room and found Flavio, and Ren sound asleep in my bed. I just sighed, and crawled in on the opposite side of Ren I wrapped my arms around them falling asleep right away.

 ** _{Time skip to a year later brought to you by Meiko_ _P.s Its still Luci}_**

It's been a year since Ren was born and six months since well me and Flavio were banned from staying in the same hotel room. To be fair he lets me have Ren during the meeting, but I miss sharing a room with Flavio the most it pisses me off that he is off sharing a room with some stupid pervert. I didn't even notice when Ren wobbled over to me, and started patting my leg.

"Daddy daDDY DADDY."I blinked at him a bit before answering.

"Si what is it bambino."I picked him up, and he rested his ear on my heart.

"Daddy needs to go to the meeting so we can see momo and Lindy." I chuckled.

"You have a crush on London don't you." He hit my chest gently brat has the strength of Flavio so he has to watch it.

"DADDY~ …...She's not my type anyway she's a she….AND YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MOMO." I laughed at the Lindy being a she not a he thing, but stopped when that last part left Ren's mouth.

"Shut up brat come on let's go see your mamma." Ren chuckled.

"So daddy can try to flirt with him." I felt my face heat up as I told Ren to shut up. Today the meeting was actually quite it I walked in, and everyone just stared at me.

"What." Everyone looked over to the window seat. Flavio was sitting facing away from everyone looking out the window. Ren jumped out my arms, and ran to him hugging him from behind.

"Momo…...are you ok." Flavio slowly turned around picking him up, and holding him protectively.

"I lost you a year ago to this day…...But you were reborn two months later." Ren patted Flavio's cheek and, snuggled into him.

"I stay with momo tonight ok." Flavio nodded his head, and buried his face in Ren's hair. Not to long after that Kuro bust into the room.

"I know the secret to Fravio and Ruciano's break up it wasn't a by choice thing."

"No shit idiot I didn't want to break up in the first place." Kuro just shook his head.

"No I rooked through all the hospitar and hoter footage thanks to Remuno and werr just watch."

* * *

Italian: Fratellone- Big brother

Fratellino- Little brother

mio fratello non riusciva nemmeno a guardare se stesso con a piangere,quindi non ti comporti come quello che avete fatto non era niente stronzo- My big brother couldn't even look at himself without crying so don't you act like what you have done was nothing you asshole

Maledizione merda ho dovuto ottenere l'unica persona che non si può parlare nulla- damn it shit I had to get the one person that can't speak anything

Nonno- Grandpa

Merda merda fottermi suoi nove cinquanta cinque oh

fottermi- shit shit fuck me its nine fifty five oh fuck me

grazie, credo- thanks I guess

Ti amo davvero- I really love you

Mi manchi- I miss you

Mi manchi anche tu- I miss you too

Dutch: je hebt geen idee hoeveel tijd Tom maakte me wakker schreeuwen in de nacht over stupide nachtmerries dat je hem je idioot gaf- You have no idea how many time Tom woke me up screaming in the night over stupide nightmares that you gave him you idiot

Ik wil niet terug naar spanje iets IETS maar dat- I don't want to go back to spain anything ANYTHING but that

Spanish:gran hermano- Big brother

ahora mi jefe no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero tengo que hacer esto- Now my boss didn't agree to this but I must do this

Puede que poco a poco empezar a perdonar mis errores- Can you slowly start to forgive my mistakes

Lithuanian: Grietininiai ir tortas- Cream and cake

Poina- Mrs

palaukite nusispjauti I tai, sere- wait damn I mean sir

pasakykite man, jums speek kai italų- please tell me you speak some italian

Anglų- English

Latin: potest loqui- Can speak

bene potest I nunc mei tuleris ordinem- Good so can I now may you take my order

domine mi quid velis- Yes what would you like sir

ok velim tam parvum quicquam grande cinnamomum et glacies crepito- Ok so I would like a large cinnamon and a small of anything ice-cream

suus ' hyacintho baca caseum crustulam- It's blue berry cheese cake


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Last part thanks for reading the story I'm trying to write more 2pitacest fic's I have another one I'm working on and I have two on wattpad that I have already made I will bring them here if I can that you all)**_

* * *

 ** _CAMERA POV_**

"you know my favorite day of my life so far was when you called me at three in the morning three months ago telling me you were three months pregnant." Flavio snuggled his head into Luciano chest with a soft smile.

"And you dropped everything in Florence and ran the whole way home spending the rest of the day fussing over me and trying to talk to the bambino." Luciano sighed softly, and kissed Flavio's head. Luciano squeezed Flavio in a huge and actually smiled at Flavio, instead of the snarl he gives everyone. Flavio wrapped his arms loosely around Luciano's neck, and kissed him softly. As their kissed grew more, and more heated Flavio's arms tighten around Luciano's neck. Luciano held him as close as possible with his left arm, and his right hand gently messing with his hair. The angle of the camera switched to a blond German man at the other end of the hallway.

"Mein gott are zhey really ugh…..vell maybe if I get rid of South." Lutz slowly pulls a throwing knife from his pocket. "Now zhis can't be zhat hard just aim and."

"FAL OH GOD FAL." The camera slowly moves back to the Italy's. Flavio had a huge blood stain forming on his chest.

"I-It won't make it." Luciano keep looking at Flavio. His mind frozen hunting for something to do to help him. " The baby …..Luci~" The video switched to different images of Luciano rushing Flavio to the hospital. After that the image switches to the day Flavio woke up. Flavio was lying in bed restlessly standing next to the bed was Lutz twirling a knife around. Flavio wiggled a bit then blinked his eyes open, he looked around confusedly Lutz chuckled, and Flavio looked right at him.

"I see you're awake from your coma South Italy." Flavio tilted his head.

"Where am…...where is Luc-" Lutz shook his head, and gave Flavio a dark look.

"Shut up and listen jou fucking got zhat jou're in a hospital vhy because I almost killed jou yea zhe kid is dead now zo zhe point." Lutz reached up and grabbed Flavio's curl Flavio froze. "You guy hate it when people touch these." Flavio whimpered, and gently tried to bat Lutz hand away.

"P-please let go of my curl please."Lutz yanked on Flavio curl hard. Flavio yelped and tears started to form in his eyes.

"So listen I'm going to make jou a deal jou stay away from jour brother and I von't kill him or jou don't vant a repeat of vhat happened to jou stupid kid." Lutz chuckled he yanked on the curl again, and this time slowly pushed the knife into Flavio's neck. Flavio silently cried not making a single noise. "Do I make myself clear or jou and Luciano von't even leave zhe hospital." Flavio fearfully nodded his head.

"S-Si fine j-just leave Luci alone." Lutz just shook his head.

"No I von't vhy do jou zhink i'm doing zhis he can have anyone but he choose jou his freckling brother vhen zhere vas someone like me standing in front of him zhe whole zime." Lutz left, and Flavio broke down crying.

 ** _LUCIANO POV_**

We all watched the rest of the video. I was ready to rip Lutz limb to limb, but I didn't I let Ant and Oliver do that my main focus was Flavio. He was just watching Ren sleep I walked over to them.

"Fal….." He sniffled softly.

"I'm scared I don't want to risk losing you both." I hugged him tightly, and he cried into my chest. I stroked his hair softly, and gave his head a few kisses.

"Like hell i'm going to let that happen….You're all I care about like hell i'm ever leaving." He sniffled grabbing my face he showered me in kissing mumbling ti amo between every kiss.

"Ti amo davvero...mhm….Ti amo davvero…...mmhm… Ti amo davvero ricordare che." I just shook my head.

"Si I know now shut up." I grabbed his wrist pulling him into a really deep kiss, as Lutz get's the living hell beaten out of him in the background.

 ** _REN POV_**

I woke up to the sound of that guy that always talks meanly to momo choking on something I looked over, and a few people were beating the living hell out of him. Good he deserves it. I looked around confusedly for my parents only to find them only a few inches away from me on window seat. They were sharing a very long kiss they must have extremely good lungs. They haven't pulled away for air once I felt someone pat my arm. I looked over to see Lindy holding her teddy and her strawberry blond hair was in pigtails like normal.

"Wen can we go play pwease." I sighed softly I may as well.

"Ok Lindy lets go." I hopped off the window seat. I grabbed Lindy's hand and lead her outside so we could play hide and seek in the woods. We may only be one and six months, but we have the minds of seven year olds I have the body of a two year old, and Lindy a one year old.

"You know hide and seek right." She smiled softly and nodded her head

"Uh huh me and daddy play it a lot he always wins though." I patted her head.

"Well let's play you may win." She smiled brightly, and started counting to ten. I ran off and hide in a tree. She found me after a few minutes though. We played till it got dark I had to find Lindy one last time in the dark. Oh great i'm not a big fan of the dark plus she is so small.

"LINDY…...LINDY WHERE ARE YOU…...PLEASE I DON'T LIKE THE DARK LINDY." I tried my best to look for her but I couldn't find her anywhere in the dark. I really hate the dark i'm starting to see things I don't like it. I whimpered, and sat under a tree.

"I don't wanna be here I want momo and daddy i'm scared MOMO DADDY….i'm scared…...i'm really scared i-i don't wanna be here." I heard the sound of a branch breaking I whimpered, and curled into a ball. Why did we play so long. I kept seeing shadows and it sounded like the thing was getting closer I took a few calming breaths. Maybe if I slow my breathing it will take longer to find, and kill me.

Ever crunch, and snap made me flinch. I buried my face in my knees saying a silent prayer that momo taught me to say in times of needs. "REN…...DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU." I hugged my knees tighter I don't trust my mind enough to believe anything I hear in the dark.

"REN COME ON IT'S GETTING LATE YOUR MAMMA IS WORRIED….AND I KNOW HOW YOU GET IN THE DARK SO COME ON." I whimpered, and slowly sunk into a whole I found in the tree.

"No…..no please go away." Everything stopped something blocked the hole that I just crawled through. I backed up against the wall of the halo tree, and took a deep breath so that I would just stay still.

"Ren?" I squeezed my shut, but after a bit I reopened them when nothing happened. I looked out the hole to see crimson eyes shining in the dark a few feet away. I whimpered, and threw a rock at whatever it was.

"GOD DAMN IT REN IT"S FUCKING ME." A bright light flashed then dimmed down. I could kind of see my dad now he looked annoyed, and he had a cut on his cheek now probably from the rock I threw. I slowly crawled to the hole.

"D-daddy?" He sighed and nodded his head.

"Si bambino it's me I promise. Lindy told us you were out here when she came inside a while ago…...so here I am looking for you and you threw shit at me." He sighed, and rubbed his cheek. "But I know you're scared shitless of the dark so this will slide now when you're ready i'll be right here ok." I nodded my headland slowly wobbled over to my dad. He picked me up and held me close, as I had a death grip around his neck.

When we got inside I got to see the cut I accidently gave him wasn't bad really, but there was a few spots on his neck which is really weird didn't I only throw one thing.

"Daddy?" He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Si bambino what do ya need."

"Uh I only threw one rock at you right." He just nodded his head and kept walking. "That's what I thought so why does daddy have bruises on his neck." My dad froze in his step for a second, he was going to pull the not answer me card. I wasn't having that.

 ** _LUCIANO POV_**

God damn it Flavio how do I explain to my son that oh your mom was and probably still is needy for some sesso.

"Daddy?" shit what the hell do I say.

"Well um…..A fight I got into a fight…" dear lord believe that.

"With who?" Why can't he just accept that answer ugh.

"Al-len ….ya Allen…..be uh cause he blamed me and your mom for Lindy being gone." Ren nodded his head, and kind of curled into my arms more. He slowly fell asleep I sighed patting his back as I made my way to my hotel room. I gently opened the door Flavio was sitting crisscross on the bed gently fixing up any weak or soon to rip spots on Ren's tomato.

"...Fal." he looked up, and rushed over gently grabbing Ren and held him for dear life. He looked up his eyes narrowed at the cut on my cheek he drew a line across his cheek with a raised eyebrow.

"The bambino got scared." Flavio kissed Ren's head softly, and started to rock him gently I kissed Flavio's head. "Come on it's late we should get to sleep." Flavio nodded his head. We got ready for bed, and I actually slept better than I had in a year. I had Flavio wrapped tightly in my arm's his back was to me so he could hold Ren, and there wouldn't be a space in between us. I had Flavio's head tucked under my chin for bit. I leaned down some, and gave Flavio's shoulder a few kisses since my shirt keeps sliding off of it. Flavio hummed softly, and leaned back into me.

"Luci?"

"Si Fal what is it." He hummed softly.

"Ti amo Luci…...thank you for twenty six years of happiness so far." I chuckled nuzzling my face into Flavio's hair.

"Ti amo you idiot and you're welcome and it won't be over till the world ends." Flavio giggled, and nodded his head. We fell into a relaxing sleep for the night as a happy little family.

 _ **TH**_ _ **E E**_ _ **ND**_

* * *

Italian: Fratellone- Big brother

Fratellino- Little brother

mio fratello non riusciva nemmeno a guardare se stesso con a piangere,quindi non ti comporti come quello che avete fatto non era niente stronzo- My big brother couldn't even look at himself without crying so don't you act like what you have done was nothing you asshole

Maledizione merda ho dovuto ottenere l'unica persona che non si può parlare nulla- damn it shit I had to get the one person that can't speak anything

Nonno- Grandpa

Merda merda fottermi suoi nove cinquanta cinque oh

fottermi- shit shit fuck me its nine fifty five oh fuck me

grazie, credo- thanks I guess

Ti amo davvero- I really love you

Mi manchi- I miss you

Mi manchi anche tu- I miss you too

Dutch: je hebt geen idee hoeveel tijd Tom maakte me wakker schreeuwen in de nacht over stupide nachtmerries dat je hem je idioot gaf- You have no idea how many time Tom woke me up screaming in the night over stupide nightmares that you gave him you idiot

Ik wil niet terug naar spanje iets IETS maar dat- I don't want to go back to spain anything ANYTHING but that

Spanish:gran hermano- Big brother

ahora mi jefe no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero tengo que hacer esto- Now my boss didn't agree to this but I must do this

Puede que poco a poco empezar a perdonar mis errores- Can you slowly start to forgive my mistakes

Lithuanian: Grietininiai ir tortas- Cream and cake

Poina- Mrs

palaukite nusispjauti I tai, sere- wait damn I mean sir

pasakykite man, jums speek kai italų- please tell me you speak some italian

Anglų- English

Latin: potest loqui- Can speak

bene potest I nunc mei tuleris ordinem- Good so can I now may you take my order

domine mi quid velis- Yes what would you like sir

ok velim tam parvum quicquam grande cinnamomum et glacies crepito- Ok so I would like a large cinnamon and a small of anything ice-cream

suus ' hyacintho baca caseum crustulam- It's blue berry cheese cake


End file.
